Révolution
by katnissm83
Summary: Mon histoire se passe des années avant les jeux de Katniss et Peeta. Deux amis sont choisis pour participer aux terribles Hunger Games, en partant pour les jeux, ils vont se lier d'amitier avec d'autres tributs, au programme: Amitié, Amour, Trahison, Révolution. Lisez!
1. moisson

Coucou, voila ma première Fan Fic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! Les personnages m'appartiennent mais l'ambiance est entièrement à Suzanne Collins...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La moisson**

_PDV Maria_

District 12:

J' ouvre les yeux lentement. J' ai à peine dormi cette nuit. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je m' étire longuement et ma couverture glisse au sol. Je me lève et la ramasse agilement. J' entends ma mère dans la cuisine qui prépare le repas, et mon père doit sûrement être sortit, il ne reste jamais aux moissons. Parce que oui, c' est la moisson...

Regardant ma garde robe, j' opte pour une robe mi longue bleu ciel qui va bien avec mes yeux et mes cheveux blonds. Je laisse ceux ci détachés et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, ce sera peut être la dernière. Chez moi en tout cas... L' image qui se reflète devant moi est celle d' une jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, le dos droit et le sourire poli. Une assassine parfaite, tel que mes parents m' ont éduqués. Mon père est directeur de la mine à charbon dans laquelle travaillent beaucoup de gens, nous avons donc une grande maison, mes parents sont les plus riches du district.

Mon père m'a élevée comme une carrière mais il ne vient jamais aux moissons, même si il sait que j' ai des chances minimes de me faire piochée pour les hunger games, il ne peux s' empêcher d' avoir peur...

Je prends une tranche de pain, étalant du beurre et mâchant mécaniquement. Mère s' assied en face de moi et me regarde distraitement, ses sourcils se froncent.

- Maria, ta robe est toute froissée, et ou est ton bandeau blanc?!

- Il est dans mon sac mère, je le mettrai après.

- Bien mais il faudra repasser ta robe.

Ma mère n' est jamais satisfaite de moi, je ne suis jamais assez parfaite pour elle...

Quand nous arrivons sur la place centrale, du monde est déjà la, ma mère me tapote l' épaule pour me dire :

N' oublie pas, la tête haute, le dos droit et les épaules redressées. Si tu est choisis ils doivent tous savoirs que tu est la meilleure.

Oui mère, ne vous en faites pas.

Bientôt je suis dans a session des quinze ans, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, je dois attirer l' attention, moi, une fille de riche, mais tout ces gens me détestent parce qu' ils sont pauvres et qu' ils n' ont pas à manger tout les jours eux, ils ont contre moi une haine indescriptible, mais on ne choisis pas ses parents...

Notre hôtesse fais son entrée, elle est un peu moins ridicule que les années précédentes mais elle reste excentrique. Après nous avoir passé un documentaire sur la rébellion du district treize, le maire s' avance pour nous annoncer qu' il est grand temps de piocher deux personnes pour qu' ils participent aux jeux.. Lucia (notre hôtesse) ponctue le discours du maire d' un annuel : « Et que le sort vous soit favorable! ». Après avoir pioché un papier dans l' urne des fille, je l' entends dire : « Maria Swan », je mets quelques secondes avant de réagir que c' est moi qu' elle à appelée, Lucia répète mon prénom et mon nom, je me dirige enfin vers l' estrade, j' essai de ne pas me laisser submerger par la peur, je vais mourir, j' ai seulement 15 ans. Je monte sur l' estrade, Lucia, notre hôtesse me demande mon nom, elle a déjà oubliée comment je m' appelle. Je lui jette un regard chargé de mépris, lui prends le micro des mains et dis: «Je m' appelle Maria, j' ai quinze ans...» Sans un regard pour elle je me retourne vers la foule, la tête haute, les épaules droites, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je regarde alors l' écran, tout va bien, je semble en contrôle, je semble même heureuse d' être la... Lucia demande ensuite de m' applaudir, personne ne le fait, comme chaque années... Je croise alors le regard de ma mère, elle fronce les sourcils, je ne suis pas assez parfaite, comme d' habitude. Je viens d' être sélectionnée pour les Hunger Games mais se n' est pas assez, ce n' est jamais assez.

Lucia appelle dons les garçons, celui qui est tiré s' appelle Joris, je le connais de vue, il est fort, peut être plus que moi. Quand il monte sur scène, il a l' air démoralisé, je l' encourage alors à sourire, pourquoi ai- je fais sa?

* * *

PDV Joris:

District 12

Lucia arrive enfin sur la scène, elle est extravagante, comme d' habitude... Son tailleur rose fushia est absolument hideux, quand j' en fais pars à mon meilleur ami, il me réponds: «au moins, si tu pars au jeux, tu la perdra pas de vue, vois les choses objectivement...». Personne ne ris à cette blague complètement vaseuse, même pas moi, le jour est mal choisis pour rire de toute façon. Tout à coup, l' hymne du Capitole retentit, nous nous taisons aussitôt, après le discours du maire, Lucia appelle les filles, c'est Maria qui est appelée, je la connais, je n' irais pas jusque à dire que c' est ma «meilleure amie» mais nous sommes au collège ensemble. Lucia doit répéter deux fois son prénom, enfin Maria arrive, elle se donne un air sur , elle a un faux sourire collé sur le visage, je la connais tout de même assez pour savoir qu' elle est térifiée, comme tout le monde au district 12 lors de la moisson, mais elle a raison, il faut attirer les sponsors.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n' entends qu' à moitié Lucia qui m' appelle.

Mon regard se tourne vers l' hôtesse avec surprise, c' est mon nom qu' elle viens de dire la Je vois le bout de papier entre ses mains et je comprends tout de suite...

Je m' avance avec stupeur et monte sur l' estrade. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je prends place a coté de l' hôtesse et croise le regard de Maria, elle m' encourage à sourire.

J' aimerai me foutre du regard des autres, pouvoir m' effondrer, mais à la place, pendant que notre ridicule hôtesse demande si il y a des volontaires, je souris.

Je souris, tout va bien, tout est sous contrôle, je n' ai aucun problème, je peux m' en occuper, je peux survivre... Il me suffi de tuer 23 autres enfants innocents. C' est tout.

* * *

**Les adieux**

- N' oublie pas se que je t' ai appris Maria.

- Oui père.

- Et n' oublie pas, tu dois faire bonne impression aux sponsors.

- Oui mère.

- Tiens prends cette bague, elle s' accorde bien avec tes yeux, se sera ton souvenir de District...

- D'accord mère.

Elle me tends une bague en aigue marine et la mets dans la paume de ma main. Mon père me caresse la joue et sort, suivie de ma mère, qui arrivée à la porte me lance :

- Ne nous fais pas honte pour une fois!

Voila les seuls mots échangés avec mes parents. Les seuls mots échangés avant ma mort. Les seuls mots échangés avec leur fille qu' ils élèvent depuis quinze ans. Alors qu' il referment la porte derrière eux, j' éclate en sanglot silencieux. Je ne peux laisser à personne voir que je suis faible, mais quand je suis seule ainsi, rien ne me retiens.

Depuis que j' ai été choisis pour les jeux, j' ai l' impression d' être une toute autre personne. Je ne suis plus la confiante Maria qui obtiens toujours ce qu' elle veut. Je suis une ombre de cette personne, si faible et si misérable que l' ancienne Maria en rirait à gorge déployée, la piétinerait sans pitié.

PDV Joris :

Nous sommes escortés vers le bâtiment ou nous dirons au revoir à nos proches. Pour moi il n' y a que Alex, mon père adoptif. Bientôt il entre, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Tu avais belle allure mon gars.

Je voudrai lui donner un sourire moi aussi. Lui dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour ce qu' il ma apporter, car c' est un ancien vainqueur, il m' a entraîné lui même au cas ou je serai pioché pour les jeux. Sans lui je serai encore un petit délinquant minable qui brandit le poing à la moindre insulte ou au moindre regard désobligeant. Je serai encore ce jeune imbécile, je serai même probablement mort, vaincu par une bande de voyou qui en avaient marre de se faire battre par moi, moi le petit orphelin que sa mère a abandonné dans une des ruelles miteuse du district. J' aimerai lui dire tout ça, toute ma reconnaissance, mais je reste complètement immobile, silencieux, j' espère que mes yeux transmettrons tout ce que je ressent en ce moment.

C 'est moi qui t' ai entraîné Jo, rends moi fier, rends ton district fier.

Il me prend alors dans ses brans et je laisse échapper un vague grognement de mécontentement.

Tu meurt pas ok ? Tu est ce que j' ai de plus proche d' un fils, me murmure t-il à l' oreille. J' ai l' impression que les larmes vont me monter aux yeux. Mais c' est impossible, je n' ai pas pleurer depuis mes 3 ans, depuis mon abandon, ma mère est partit sans me regarder, depuis ce jour je ne pleure plus. Alex me lâche et s' essuie discrètement l' œil droit. Il me fait un petit signe de la main et sort, refermant la porte derrière lui.

On entre dans le véhicule sensé nous amener au train. Alors que notre hôtesse tente d' engager une conversation complètement inintéressante a laquelle ni Maria ni moi ne voulons participer, j' observe le district dans lequel j' ai grandit, le gravant dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur au cas ou je ne reviendrai pas, au cas ou je mourrai... Nous passons dans la ruelle ou j' ai rencontré Alex pour la première fois et je souris presque à ce souvenir.

_C' est toi Joris Viano ? Celui qui donne des raclés aux gamins du coin ?_

_Quoi, tu veux t' essayer vieillard ? Va falloir attendre ton tour._

_L' homme qui se tiens devant moi se met à rire, j' ai l' impression de l' avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il est fort, et bien plus grand que moi, et il a la trentaine._

_C' est pas que je sois contre petit, mais tu ne gagnerai pas._

_On parie ?_

_Il me fait un grand sourire, mais ses yeux semblent tristes._

_Si je gagne, tu devra faire tout ce que je demande._

_Pareil pour moi alors._

_Entendu._

_Il me tend la main, et avec suspicion je fais de même._

_Prêt ? Me demande t- il, et il semble soudainement à une tout autre personne._

_Trente secondes plus tard le combat était fini et j' était à terre, sans force._

_T' as gagné vieillard. Qu' est ce que tu veux ? J' te préviens, j' suis pauvre._

_Je veux t' adopter._

Lucia se tait soudain et je la regarde avec interrogation. Le véhicule s' arrête devant le train, au même moment elle applaudit, excitée. Maria excédée lui lance un regard noir et passe avant elle, lui coupant le passage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les suit, sans rien dire, comme à mon habitude. Avant de monter dans le train, je jette un regard sur le district. Je suis en route pour une nouvelle vie. Tuer ou être tuer, survivre ou mourir...

* * *

Je veux bien des reviews s-il vous plait?! Et j' accepte TOUT les commentaires, même les mauvais!


	2. 2 Le Capitole

**Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, écrivez moi pour me faire part de tout vos commentaires par REVIEWS ou par MP...**

**On se retrouve en bas, à toute!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le train**

**PDV Joris:**

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd. La raison pour se trouver dans ce train est peut être merdique, mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai jamais été autant dans le luxe, et j'ai l'intention d' en profiter autant que je peux. Je me roule d' un coté et de l'autre et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Quelque soit ma position, je suis confortable. Les oreillers sont moelleux, le matelas est mou mais pas trop, les couvertures sont en plumes. Alex est riche mais ce n' était rien comparé à l'avant goût du luxe du Capitole... Je ne peux pas résister et m' endors d'un sommeil sans rêves...

Joris, mon chou, on mange! Dit une voix enjouée.

Je me frotte les yeux et baille longuement. Je m'assieds lentement sur le lit et regarde autour de moi, essayant de deviner combien de temps j' ai dormi.

Joris?

Ouais, deux secondes!

Peu importe. Je me lève et ouvre la porte, Lucia se trouve devant moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Est- ce que tout le monde au Capitole est toujours aussi... Joyeux? Si c' est le cas, je sens que je vais déprimer dans le prochains jours. Je me force à sourire et la suit en silence.

Le repas va être délicieux, tu vas voir. Mais ce n' est rien comparé au Capitole, bien sur, les mets là- bas sont...

Je cesse d'écouter. Ce n'est pas comme si elle attend une réponse de ma part après tout. Nous arrivons bientôt dans une somptueuse pièce. Les deux mentors sont déjà là, en train de se parler tranquillement. Je prends place en face d' eux et ils s'arrêtent brusquement de parler, me regardant tout les deux fixement. Je hausse les sourcils.

Je prends la fille ! s'exclame Suzann soudainement, les femmes avec les femmes et les hommes avec les hommes !

C' est ridicule comme argument ! Déclare Brynn ! Mais je prends quand même le gars !

La fille survivra plus longtemps je te dis !

Non, tu débloque ! Elle va mourir dès le bain de sang, même si elle est entraînée, elle est trop chétive.

Ils se lancent un regard noir. Je les regardent avec des yeux ronds, seraient t-ils en train de parier à l' avance sur notre mort ? Heureusement que Maria n' est pas la !

Soudainement ils se serrent la main et je reste bouche bée. Mais sur quels mentors suis-je tombé ? L'hôtesse, assise à coté de moi leur lance un regard réprobateur.

Un peu de sérieux je vous prie, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensés aider les tributs, pas agir comme si ils était des jouets !

Nos deux mentors la regarde avec surprise mais Brynn éclate de rire. Suzann le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tiennent les cotes, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer.

Puis-je savoir ce qu' il y as de si drôle? Dis-je doucement.

Ils s'arrêtent soudain et prennent une mine sérieuse.

Nous sommes sensés pleurer alors ? Cette idiote du capitole nous demande d être sérieux, elle qui ne comprend absolument rien à la vérité des jeux.

Idi... Commence Lucia avec consternation.

Je la coupe, sans considération.

Et c' est quoi la vérité ?

Écoute moi mon gars, commence Brynn, je sais que tu as était entraîné par un ancien gagnant mais se n' est rien comparer aux carrières, si tu survit plus de quatre jours se serai un exploit, pareille pour la fille qui t' accompagne...

Vous pouvez pas savoir, on a peut être des chances !

C'est Maria, elle a tout entendu.

Chérie sa fait bien longtemps qu' on est mentor je crois, l' interrompt Suzann.

Et alors, on a nos chances, renchéris-je !

De grands applaudissements pour toi si tu dépasse les quatre jours. Ce qui m' étonnerai beaucoup de vous deux.

Alors c'est ça, vous allez vous amuser et rire de nous et de notre mort sans nous aider, sans rien faire ? S' écrit Maria aussitôt, excédée.

Voila t'as tout compris ma belle ! Dis alors Suzann.

Je sens la colère bouillir en moi, ils sont persuadés que nous sommes nul, je prends alors une grande inspiration et un sourire s' étale sur mon visage, ils me regardent, les sourcils haussée.

On va vous le prouver que vous auriez dut croire en nous, quand on sera dans le top cinq, vous ravalerez vos paroles ! Un sourire appréciateur s' étale sur le visage de Brynn qui donne un coup de coude à Suzann :

Tu vois, je t' avais dit que c' était un combattant.

Mais t'as jamais dit sa ! S' exclame t-elle aussitôt !

Je me lève, et leur fait une petite courbette:

Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je n'attends pas leur réponse et sort de la pièce, les dents grinçantes. Je me rends compte qu'être mentor doit être difficile puisque très souvent , leurs pupilles meurent, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour ne plus du tout les aider ? J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la referme brutalement, la faisant claquer avec bruit. Je vais leur montrer. Même sans leur aide, je peux gagner. J'ai des chances, je ne suis pas impuissant. Je ne suis pas voué à mourir comme un misérable dans une arène merdique, à la vue de ces horribles gens du Capitole qui en font des paris...

Quand je rentrerai dans mon district je serai puissant et plus personne ne me prendra de haut.

* * *

**PDV Maria :**

Quand je me réveille, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, j'entends des petits coup frappés à ma porte, j'imagine que c'est ça qui m'a réveillée :

- Maria, réveille toi. Crie une voie bien connu : Lucia... Génial, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Elle ouvre alors la porte de ma chambre et me voyant ainsi «endormie» elle éclate de rire, énervée, je lui balance un coussin à la gueule, j'espère qu'elle va se le manger en pleine face, cette idée me fais sourire.

- Enfin, petite mal apprise, on ne jette pas de coussins sur les gens, non mais voyons, quels manières !

- T'en veux un autre peu être ? Dis-je avec une voie qui se voulais endormie, quoi que cela ressemblait plus à un croassement de grenouille. Elle igniora royalement ma remarque et me dit:

- Nous arrivons au Capitole dans quelques heures alors si tu veux prendre une douche c' est maintenant...

- Ça va, j'y vais...

* * *

Je veux toujours des reviews! J'accepte TOUT les commentaires, LES BONS et LES MOINS BONS!

Bisoussss!


	3. 3 La parade

Chapitre 3 :

Le Capitole

PDV Maria:

Scrrrrrrrratch ! Je serre les dents pendant que Ilona, une femme aux cheveux verts avec des tatouages argentés sur le coté et au dessus des sourcils, arrache une bande de cire sur ma jambe.

Désolée! Minaude t-elle avec ce ridicule accent du Capitole.

Pourquoi ces gens ont-ils tous une voix aussi aigue ? Pourquoi ouvrent-ils à peine la bouche quand ils parlent ? Pourquoi haussent-ils le ton à la fin de chaque phrase comme si ils posaient une question ? Drôles de voyelles, mots écorchés et toujours cet accent sur la lettre « s »... Pas étonnant qu'on ne puisse pas s'empêcher de les parodier.

Ilona affiche un air qui se voudrai compatissante.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, prête?

Je me cramponne au bord de la table et j'acquiesce. J'ai du mal à réprimer un tressaillement de douleur.

Je me trouve au centre de transformation depuis plus de trois heures et je n'ai pas encore rencontré mon styliste. On ma frotté avec une mousse exfoliante qui m'a débarrassée de trois bonne épaisseurs de peau, on ma taillé les ongles à la perfection. Je déteste ça. Ma peau rougie me picote de partout, me donne une sensation de vulnérabilité.

Tu te débrouille très bien, me compliment Camillo (il fait bouffer ses cheveux rouges et noirs et se repasse du rouge à lèvre violet.) S'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, ce son les pleurnichards. Appliquez lui la crème !

Ilona et Flavie, une femme grassouillette teinte de la tête aux pieds en couleur « léopard », m'enduise d'une lotion qui commence par me piquer avant d'apaiser ma peau à vif.

On me laisse seule dans la pièce, je remarque alors quelle est peinte de blanc du sol au plafond, j'ai soudainement froid, loin de ma famille, je me surprend alors à regretter la présence de ma mère, elle qui ne me trouvait jamais assez parfaite... C'est alors que mon styliste entre dans le pièce.

Je me retrouve face à une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, je la trouve assez naturelle par apport aux gens du Capitole, j'apprends qu'elle s'appelle India. Ma styliste porte une robe en soie rose claire, elle maquillée d'une main légère et la seule excentricité que je remarque serait des chaussures à talon haut doré...

Bonjour, comme tu as pu t'en doutée je suis ta styliste, je me nomme India.

Vous êtes nouvelle, d'habitude les nouveaux vont dans les districts les plus nuls.

Oui je suis nouvelle mais Arthur le styliste de ton partenaire et moi allons vous faire resplendir ce soir, prête à découvrir ta tenue de défilé?

Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouvée nue devant tout le Capitole et les districts si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Je vois ce que tu veux dire et tu ne sera pas nue je te le jure.

Ben dans ce cas je suis prête.

Elle me prends la main d'une façon maternelle et m'entraîne devant une armoire située dans le coin de la salle...

PDV joris

Je viens de vivre la pire torture de ma vie, je suis sans doute passé dans les bains les plus écœurant du Capitole, les assistants me répètent qu'il faut souffrir pour être beau. Je n'ai jamais demander à être beau moi, je n'ai pas demander non plus à participer aux jeux... Triste vie.

Mon styliste arrive enfin, il est simple, on ne le croirait pas débarqué du Capitole, il est noir de peau, il se nomme Bastien. Bastien est habillé simplement : un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise de la même couleur.

Sa va, tu n'a pas trop souffert ? Me demande t-il, l'air visiblement peiné de la véritable torture que j'ai dut enduré.

Ouais... On va dire sa comme sa, répondis-je, n'ayant pas très envie de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un du Capitole, quelqu'un qui va parier sur mon temps de vie ou de mort dans l'arène. Horrible...

Je vais te montrer ta tenue de défilé. Toi et Maria, ta partenaire je crois, vous allez enflammer la foule, et au sens propre... Je prends soudain peur, nos stylistes seraient près à nous transformer en torche vivante ? Seulement pour que les gens nous remarque ? Non ils ne peuvent pas faire sa, on va nous jeter dans l'arène dans n'importe quel état nous allons être...

PDV Maria

Ma tenue est splendide, moi et Joris serons sans aucun doute les tribut les plus éblouissants de la soirée... Je porte une robe mi longue, évasée à la taille, le bas du jupon semble taillé dans les flemmes, il brûle, ma robe brûle sans se consumer mais le feu n'est pas chaud... Joris porte une chemise et un pantalon noir, mais ce costume est en feu lui aussi, quand nous arrivons dans la salle ou serons lancés les chars, tout le monde se tourne vers nous, j'aperçois des regards haineux, mais aussi des regards admiratifs.

Il faut attirer l'attention des spectateurs, me demande Joris.

Tu crois qu'on attire pas les regards, tu vois, tout les tributs nous fixe, pas très fin pour passer inaperçus.

Ça c'est pas grave Maria, on à qu'a ne pas leur montrer nos aptitudes au combat, mais la il faut attirer l'attention des Sponsors.

Tu propose de faire quoi ?

On a qu'à montrer qu'on est unis et qu'ils ne nous séparerons pas si facilement, je ne veux pas être un simple pion dans leurs jeux, tu sais...

Quoi ?

Seul le Capitole y gagne finalement, les gagnants sont au service de Snow après leurs jeux, s'ils n'obéissent pas, leur famille en tuée, ainsi que leurs amis.

Ah, je ne savais pas... Tu le sais parce que ton père est un ancien vainqueur ?

Oui, bon on fait quoi du coup pour se démarquer ?

On fait se que tu as dit...

Nous nous taisons et je prends le temps d'admirer les costumes des autres, la fille du 1, qui a toujours son air sadique collé au visage est habillé en combinaison en or, du plaqué j'imagine, son partenaire est habillé de la même façon, ils ont l 'air de bien s'entendre les deux la... Je dirai à Joris qu'il faudra les surveiller.

Le garçon du 2 est habillé en gladiateur, sa compagne doit être déguisée en déesse grec, elle le tiens attaché par des chaînes.

La fille du 4 est habillé en sirène, sa robe est faite d'écailles qui miroitent à la lumière, sa tenue est simple mais rends très bien... Le garçon du 4 est habillé en dieux de la mer, Poséidon, un simple voile blanc couvre son corps, retenu par les attaches en or. Lui et sa compagne portent un trident chacun.

Les autres tributs ne sont pas exceptionnels mis à part ceux du cinq qui sont affabulés de combinaisons d'où sort de la lumière, on les croiraient éclairés de l'intérieur.

Je sens une pression sur mon épaule, je me retourne et découvre nos deux stylistes, ils nous disent :

Sa va bientôt être à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre char va se mettre à brûler ainsi que la crinière des chevaux et leur sabots, c'est normale, à part sa vous pensez à saluer la foule, ils vont vous adorer ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de leurs répondre car notre char va se mettre en route, quand nous montons dessus il se met à brûler de lui même, comme nous l'avez dit nos stylistes...

PDV Joris

Notre char se met en route, je prends la main de Maria et nous levons nos deux bras, pour montrer notre unité. Il commence à faire sombre et on nous remarque d'autant plus dans la pénombre, toute la foule c'est mis à scander nos noms, quand nous arrivons à la place centrale, le président fait son discours, les caméras devraient être braquées sur lui mais je sais déjà que Maria et moi avons eu bien plus que notre part à l'antenne...

Le repas se passe joyeusement, nous avons enlevé nos costume de feu après avoir reçu les compliments de toute notre équipe. Le repas est délicieux mais il se termine trop vite à mon goût, nous devons nous rendre dans le salon pour regarder la rediffusion de la parade...

Au début du défilé seuls les tributs du 1, du 2, du 4 et du 5 on leur parts de cris et applaudissements, mais quand nous entrons en vue des caméras, nos noms sont scandés de partout, la foule est en délire, nous sommes éblouissants, je me retourne vers Maria et lui dit :

Tu trouve pas qu'on devrai porter des flammes plus souvent ? Moi je trouve que sa nous va bien pas toi ?

Ho si, dit t-elle en rigolant, nous sommes superbes avec des flammes, les pauvres tributs qui n'ont pas d'aussi bon stylistes que les notre, tu as vu ceux du 11n ils étaient nus sous des feuilles et ils portaient une corbeille de raison sur la tête, je crois même qu'ils avaient commencés à les manger.

Les feuilles?

Ben non les raisins, nous recommençons à rire.

Chut, nous dit notre hôtesse, visiblement son rôle ne s'arrête pas à la moisson, elle nous à suivi jusque au centre de transformation.

Nous sommes peut être aux Hunger Games mais rire n'est pas un crime, lui répond aussi tôt Maria, s'arrêtant tout net de rire.

Et puis si nous devons mourir dans une semaine, autant en profiter, et de la bouffe aussi d'ailleurs, dis-je du tac au tac, me précipitant par la même occasion vers la table qui est toujours dressée. India s'en va, se donnant un air exaspéré... Dès qu'elle a le dos tourné Maria et moi recommençons à rire, mais d'un rire stressé, le Capitole gâche tout, même sa... Nos mentors nous conseille d'aller nous coucher.

Demain vous avez une grande, grande journée, dit Suzann, contrefaisant les Capitoliens, nous remercions nos stylistes pour nos costumes et prenons l'ascenseur... Demain commence les entraînements.


	4. 4 Entrainement, évaluations

PDV Maria:

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour d'entrainement, quand je me lève je trouve une tenue déjà prête, une combinaison noire moulante avec des épaulières argentées. Je m'habille rapidement après avoir pris une douche et descends prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, non sans me tromper de couloir. Quand j'arrive en bas il n'y as personne, intriguée je regarde l'heure et remarque que l'horloge indique 5 heures 30, personne ne viendra avant 1 bonne heure... La table regorge déjà de toute sorte de viennoiseries, ragoûts, viandes et autres plats délicieux, je décide de prendre de petites quantités, il ne faudrait pas que j'ai une indigestion en plein milieu de l'entrainement, je me met à table et déjeune tranquillement.

PDV Joris:

J'entends du bruit dans la salle à manger, je me lève et vais voir, je retrouve Maria qui est assise à table, elle a fini de manger et semble être perdue dans ses rêveries.

- Salut ça va? Lui dis-je pour attirer son attention.

Elle sursaute et se retourne.

- Hey, tu ma fait peur, je suis un peu stressée et toi? Pas trop fatigué?

- Tu parle, j'ai pas dormi, j'imagine que toi non plus...

- Non, en effet...

Je ne cherche plus à engager la conversation, non retournant dans le silence, mais celui ci n'est pas pesant, bien au contraire je sens qu'elle me comprend et qu'au fond elle aussi à peur... Comme moi. Quand nos mentors arrivent il c'est déjà écoulé une demi-heure, ils nous souhaites bonjour et bonne chance, nous conseille de passer aux ateliers d'armes et de survie, de nous faire des alliés et finissent par nous dire d'aller nous préparer. Quand nous entrons dans le gymnase il n'y as que les carrières et les tributs du 5, le garçon à l'air costaud et pas très intelligent, il serait parfait à manipuler mais ce n'est peut être qu'une apparence. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...

PDV Maria:

Une fois dans le gymnase je décide de m'en tenir aux conseils de Suzann et Alex et me dirige donc vers le stand de tir, je prends une arme au hasard (je les manies toutes bien), c'est un couteau, mon arme de prédilection, je fais deux ou trois tirs, marquant le milieu à chaque fois et me décide à faire le parcours d'obstacle. Ce parcours est relativement difficile, les carrières y sont déjà et tombent tous un par un, quand je me décide à le faire ils me dévisage tous, la fille du 1 me lance même:

- Laisse tomber ta aucune chance d'y arriver toi... T'es du douze... C'est tous des minables dans ton district.

Frustrée je lui lance.

- Parle pas tu es trop lourde pour réussir à sauter par dessus un tonneau.

- On réglera sa dans l'arène, je suis impatiente de te faire souffrir.

- C'est ça, je t'attends.

Sans un mot je commence le parcours d'obstacle, une fois dessus il suffit d'éviter, avancer, se baisser, sauter, tourner, et courir... Comme je suis assez endurante j'arrive sans peine à la fin du parcours, ce dernier était plus long que dur, et je l'ai réussi sans aucune chute. Je descends du parcours, fait une légère courbette à la carrière du 1 et sort, toujours sans une parole.

Je pense que la fille s'est rendu compte de mes compétences, j'en suis convaincue quand elle viens me voir pour me proposer une alliance.

- Ça te dirai de faire une alliance avec moi, y aurait pas les autres carrières, ils sont trop débiles, me dit elle avec une voie qui se voudrai mielleuse mais qui me fait frissonner.

- Non je ne ferai pas d'alliance avec toi, j'aurai trop peur de perdre les jeux, tu serai une trop mauvaise alliée, tu n'est qu'un tas de muscle sans cervelle, tu traite les autres de débile mais tu n'est pas mieux qu'eux, tu est même pire puisque tu les insultes.

Aussitôt que j'ai prononcé ces mots la fille se rue sur moi, je l'esquive de justesse et la met à terre avec un croche pieds, deux gardes vienne la chercher et l'emmène à part...

Je comprends alors que tout le monde me regarde, sans lancer un regard je me dirige vers Joris, la tête haute, les mots de ma mère me reviennent en pleine figure: Pour une fois ne nous fais pas honte...

Si seulement elle pouvait me voir, peut être qu'elle serait fière de moi, qui sait... Je me surprends à penser à mes parents, à regretter ma mère, elle si dure envers moi...

C'était pour mon bien, pour me fortifier.

Ça à marché finalement.

PDV Joris:

Je ne suis pas étonné quand Maria franchit la ligne d'arrivé du parcours d'obstacle, mais quand elle refuse l'alliance avec la fille du 1 (plutôt devrai-je dire le monstre), qu'elle la traite d'imbécile et qu'elle finit par la mettre par terre, Maria m'étonne, elle qui est si menue comparée à la carrière, elle doit avoir une étude approfondit du judo...

Il faudra qu'elle m'explique. L'alliance des carrières (cela se résume au garçon du 1, aux tributs du 4) nous propose de manger avec eux, Maria me regarde et nous acceptons, après tout ce n'est qu'un repas, le sort n'en sera pas scellé...

Les carrières sont très conviviales tout compte fait, ils rigoles, font des blagues, discutes avec nous, on nous croirait amis...Je me rends compte que je les aimes bien, surtout le gars du 1, c'est un vraie blagueur, derrière tout ses muscles on devine une âme... Celle d'un enfant, ce mec ne tuera pas sans scrupules. Ceux du deux sont sympas aussi, on se marre bien, même Maria, j'aurai crue qu'elle resterai en retrait mais pas du tout, elle rit comme nous, elle c'est intégrée dans l'alliance, du moins je crois que nous sommes alliés mais pas officiellement.

PDV Maria:

C'est le deuxième jour d'entrainement, même réveil qu'hier, douche rapide, petit déjeuner rapide également et en route pour le centre d'entrainement. Aujourd'hui je suis allée faire des nœuds, je me suis dit que sa pourrait toujours servir dans l'arène. A l'atelier de nœuds il y avait un garçon, celui du 5, Tristan je crois, il me regardait faire, à un moment je me suis trompée et j'ai récolté un amas de corde dans mes mains, il a pris dix minutes à me réexpliquer pourquoi à t-il fait sa, je l'aime bien... Contrairement à Joris qui ma dit en fin de journée qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, est t-il jaloux? je ne pense pas... Dans l'après midi j'ai vu Joris discuter avec une fille, celle du district dix, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, dommage que nous nous soyons rencontrés pour les Hunger Games, je commence à me lier d'amitié avec une fille... Clarisse, du district quatre, c'est une vraie carrière, elle et son compagnon son imbattables au trident et au harpon, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils sont tout les deux très gentils...

PDV Joris:

Au deuxième jour d'entrainement, Maria se dirige vers le stand de nœuds, moi je préfère me focaliser sur les plantes, beaucoup de gens meurent par mauvaise alimentation, au moins je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

Je le vois... lui, le gars du district 5, il ne fait que coller Maria depuis ce matin, il l'aide à faire un nœud, je ne suis pas jaloux quand même, non, c'est juste qu'il m'énerve, il se permet de faire comme si elle était sa meilleur amie alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas, le pire c'est qu'elle semble l'apprécier, dans la journée j'apprends qu'il s'appelle Tristan, je le croyais bête mais il à réussi à amadouer Maria, se n'est pas rien... Si ce mec devient notre allier je le surveillerais de très près, je ne supporterai pas qu'il la tue, ou même qu'il s'impose dans le groupe, il n'a rien de particulier... Quoi que, les carrières verront sa note d'examen pour l'intégrer au groupe, je me dirige vers le stand d'arme, bien décidé à passer ma colère sur les mannequins. Je prends un arc.

PDV Maria:

Je vois Joris se diriger vers l'atelier d'arme, il me regardait quand le gars du 5 me tapait la causette, mon partenaire à l'air fâché il faudra que je lui parle. Tout d'un coup je sursaute, tout les regards se tournent vers Joris qui "s'amuse" à tirer à l'arc dans des cibles et à balancer des poids un peu partout, quel acteur, tout sa pour se faire remarquer... Quand il descend il me fait un petit sourire comme pour me dire: "t'inquiète pas on est pris dans l'alliance des carrières maintenant." J'aimerai le croire, me dire qu'on va tout les deux revenir vivant, mais se n'est pas possible, un de nous deux va forcement succomber, je ne serais jamais capable de tuer Joris, jamais... Je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un d'autre dans l'arène, je me lie d'amitié trop vite. Dans mon district c'était différent, je ne parlais pas beaucoup aux autres gens de mon age mais la... Nous sommes tous dans la même situation, tout le monde sait qu'un seul reviendra, il y a aussi des tributs qui savent qu'ils vont mourir, ils sont trop jeune, trop jeune pour vivre sa, trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

PDV Maria:

Je regarde les lumières du Capitole, prenant une grande inspiration d'air frais. J'ignore s'il est permis de monter sur le toit du centre, mais j'avais besoin de quitter mon étage, demain c'est les évaluations... J'avais besoin d'êtres seule. Rester dans une pièce me donne des frissons, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va m'attaquer à tout moment et que je ne pourrait pas m'enfuir. Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque.  
Je ferme les yeux et retiens mes larmes. Ma maison me manques, les jugements de ma mère me manque aussi. Les sourires de mon père me manquent. Les regards effrayés des jeunes de mon district me manquent. Mais surtout je me manque. Mon ancienne confiance, mon ancienne sûreté me manque.

- Belle vue hein? Dit une voie dans mon dos.

Je me retourne d'un bond et scrute les ténèbres. L'inconnu s'avance de quelques pas et je le reconnais. C'est le garçon du 5, celui qui ma aider pour les nœuds.

- Pas mal oui, dis-je nonchalamment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
- Comme toi j'imagine, je prends l'air.

Je hoche la tête et reporte mon attention sur la ville, incapable de soutenir son regard, maintenant un petit tribut de rien du tout qui ne doit pas savoir se battre arrive à m'intimider. Mais qu'est ce que je suis devenue franchement... Je toussote brièvement et fais bien attention à ne pas le regarder, les yeux dans le vague.  
- En fait ça tombe bien que tu soit la, je voulais justement te parler, me dit il.  
- A moi? Pourquoi? Dis-je avec surprise en me tournant brusquement.  
- Eh bien... J'avais envie de faire ta connaissance...  
- Vraiment?  
- Vraiment, je t'aime bien, va savoir pourquoi. Je me sens rougir à nouveau, et je détourne les yeux, m'appuyant contre la rambarde.  
- C'est ça oui... Marmonnai-je. Il a un petit rire et imite ma position.  
- Et puis... J'ai une proposition à te faire.

* * *

Voila une heure que j'attends pour passer devant les juges, je n'ai aucune idée de se que je vais faire, Joris pense faire du tir à l'arc et du combat au corps à corps, moi... Je ne sais pas du tout, mes mentors m'ont conseillés de faire le parcours d'obstacle mais je continue à réfléchir à quelque chose de plus... Inventif.  
Je sursaute quand j'entends le nom de Joris qui est appelé, je relève la tète et lui dit:  
- Bonne chance, va y. A mon plus grand étonnement il me répond:  
- Non pas sans toi, tu viens avec moi ou j'y vais pas...  
- Ok sa va je viens mais je suis pas sure d'avoir le droit.  
- On s'en fout!  
- Ouais...  
Quand nous rentrons dans la salle tout les deux je me fait remballer direct:  
Jeune fille, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer veuillez ressortir immédiatement s'il vous plait. Me dit un juge qui s'empiffre de sucreries.  
- Pas question, elle reste avec moi.  
- Vous voulez avoir un 0 directement?  
- Ça changerai quoi, de toute façon on a une chance sur vingt trois de survivre.  
- Mais elle n'a pas le droit de rester la! Piaille un autre juge qui as une voie sur aiguë.  
- Elle le prend!  
- Soit, qu'on appelle les pacificateurs, il y a une intruse dans cette salle, c'est le haut juge qui vient de parler, il est debout sur l'estrade, menaçant.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvre et une trentaine d'hommes blanc arrive, Joris dispose alors des bidons d'essence autour de nous et les enflammes, formant aussitôt une barrière de sécurité infranchissable, mais le feu va s'éteindre, notre protection n'est pas éternelle, aussitôt je saisis une des lianes du parcours d'obstacle qui traîne dans notre cercle de protection et me met à grimper, Joris à ma suite. Quand le feu s'éteint, les pacificateurs essayent de monter aux arbres mais ils n'ont pas été entraînés à l'escalade apparemment puisqu'ils tombent comme des mouches les uns à la suite des autres... Je m'apperçoit alors que Joris n'est plus à mes cotés, surprise et apeurée je tourne la tète de tout les cotés et fini par le voir, au pied de l'arbre, derrière les pacificateurs, il lève les deux pouces pour me faire savoir que tout va bien puis il prend des armes, un arc et des couteaux... Parfait, tout à coup, sans prévenir il fend l'attroupement de pacificateurs et monte à l'arbre, quand il est près de moi je lance aux soldats:  
- Franchement vous n'êtes pas capables d'attraper deux personnes alors que vous êtes plus de trente et sur entraînés en plus... Les pacificateurs commencent à s'agiter en bas, les juges interviennent:  
- Sortez messieurs et laissez nous avec ces deux jeunes gens... Nous attendons la réaction des juges, ils nous regardent, dans les yeux de l'un d'entre eux je crois apercevoir de l'admiration, ils ont tous arrêtés de manger. Nous avons capté leur attention, enfin...  
- Vous pouvez sortir, merci pour votre... Prestation.  
- Mais de rien, le plaisir était pour nous, leur lance Joris, je leur fait une courbette et nous sortons sans un mot, sans un regard, dans la salle les juges ne parlent plus et ne mangent plus... Qu'avons nous fait?

PDV Joris:

Je ne pense pas que notre prestation à beaucoup plus aux juges, après tout nous avons mis le feu à la salle, ridiculisé les pacificateur, et par la même occasion les juges... Soit ils nous mettent une très mauvaise note, soit... Soit ils nous mettent une très bonne note, histoire d'être le point cible des carrières, si ils savaient que nous sommes alliés... Quand nous avons racontez sa à nos mentors, honteux, ils se sont mis à rire et ont dit "au moins vous ne passerez pas inaperçus, après sa passe ou sa casse..."

PDV Maria:

Nous avons dut faire sensation parmi les juges, à la fin de notre prestation ils nous regardaient comme si nous étions surpuissants, non, nous étions juste deux gamins désespérés à ce moment la... Nous regardons la télé, c'est la retransmission des notes... Joris et moi avons eu tout les deux un... 12!


	5. 5 le Bain de sang

Nouveau chapitre! Dans le district 12:

Les parents de Maria.

Le couple regarde l'écran avec attention, ne voulant pas perdre une miette des accomplissement de leur fille.

Le mari se tient le dos droit, un sourire fier aux lèvres, il a était dévasté quand sa fille a été envoyé, mais maintenant grâce à sa note il est sur qu'elle va gagner, elle le doit.

La femme quand à elle, les mains crispées, les lèvres serrées. Comme à son habitude elle n'est pas satisfaite. Sa fille a eu une très bonne note aux évaluations certes mais elle n'est pas parfaite, elle n'est jamais parfaite.

_- J'ai l'intention de gagner pour revenir à mon district et pour revoir mes parents... _

_- Et ça promet! S'exclame le présentateur, dit moi Maria, j'ai eu vent de quelque chose. _

_- Quoi donc? Dites moi, sur ce sujet la je suis presque sure de pouvoir vous aider. _

_- Oui bien sur, j'ai entendu dire que tu était alliée avec les carrières, c'est vrai? _

_- En effet... c'est vrai. _

_Le public se met à acclamer la jeune fille... _

_- Voila de quoi pimenter les jeux cette année, ça va être marrant, je ne vais plus pouvoir lâcher mon écran des yeux!_

_ - Je ne trouve pas que les jeux soient d'ordinaire très marrant, par pour les tributs en tout cas... _

_- Oui mais c'est le plaisir du Capitole qui compte, peux tu nous en dire plus sur ta tenue de ce soir? _

La femme fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation.

- Elle a perdu sa langue ou quoi, elle ne dit rien, et puis je ne lui ai pas appris à se tenir comme sa, elle pourrait mieux porter sa robe quand même.

- Ferme la un peu s'il te plait rétorque le père. Je ne vois aucun problème avec Maria, elle est juste elle même et c'est se qui compte, je la trouve parfaite...

- Pardon? Dit elle indignée.

- Tu as très bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire, continue t'il sans la regarder. J'en ai marre de tes plaintes constantes, notre fille ne va peut - être pas revenir et toi ce que tu trouve de mieux à faire c'est de la critiquer sans arrêt. Je ne veux plus un mot de ta part, c'est ta fille qui participe à ces jeux, pas ton jouet.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle...

- C'est comme sa que tu l'a élevée en tout cas, la coupe t-il. Tu la élevée en contrôlant tout ce qu'elle faisait, en ne lui donnant jamais un seul compliment.

- Tu ne t'était jamais plaint jusqu'à maintenant à ce que je sache!

- Et bien je le fait maintenant! rugit il en se levant. La sonnette retentit à l'écran, il se tourne vers sa femme avec colère.

- Voila tu m'à fait manquer l'entrevue, je dors dans le salon cette nuit.

Toujours dans le district 12:

Le père de Joris. Alex ferme les yeux, écoutant la voie grave et calme de son fils adoptif. Il est soulagé que tout semble bien se passer. Depuis que Joris est partit, il se sentait perdu, seul, dans une si grande maison, sans aucune compagnie, sa seule famille était Joris. Après des années en compagnie de Joris il s'était attaché à lui, l'idée de le perdre, maintenant lui semble insupportable.

Il ne se voit pas trouver un autre enfant, passer une partie de sa vie à entrainement, le nourrir, vivre avec lui, pour ensuite l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Alex a confiance en lui, évidement, mais il ne peut empêcher la peur de le tenailler.

Dans l'arène la force ne suffit pas, elle demande aussi beaucoup de chance, une simple erreur, un simple trébuchement peut causer la mort.

Alex aime Joris, il a besoin de lui. Ses cauchemars reprendrons, la boisson prendra le dessus si son fils ne revient pas. Avant d'avoir trouvé Joris Alex était une épave, un moins que rien. Les jeux l'avaient détruit. Le petit orphelin avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne peux pas le perdre, il ne veut pas le perdre. Lentement l'homme passe la main dans ces cheveux puis sur son visage, il faut que Joris revienne, regardant l'écran il murmure, désespéré de ne pas être entendu:

- Tu dois gagner, reviens pour moi... Je t'en supplie.

* * *

Ho ho ho... C'est l'arène-e-e-e-e-e-e !

Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes près.

A la fin de ce chapitre, plusieurs de nos cher tributs seront mort.

Préparez vous, ça commence.

Je vous présente...

Le bain de sang !

**(Pour le bain de sang, voici des petits points de ceux qui vont mourir, c'est plus marran**t...) :D

PDV Emeline, district 8: J

e m'aventure dans le désert, je vais mourir, je suis trop faible, je me maudit de ne pas m'avoir fait explosée, ne n'avais qu'à faire un pas, rien qu'un tout petit pas et c'était fini... Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, je n'ai pas eu la volonté. Je continue mon chemin à l'aveuglette, je ne vois rien, le soleil est trop fort, je dois me trouver à proximité de la corne d'abondance car j'entends des cris, des hurlement de terreurs et de douleurs.

Tout à coup une douleur fulgurante me transperce et j'ouvre les yeux complètement, un couteau est planté dans mon cœur.

Non! Non, pas maintenant!

Je veux vivre!

Je dois vivre!

Le Capitole doit payer, je ne veux pas mourir...

Non, non, non, non, non...

La fille du 12 retire le couteau de mon cœur.

Je meurt...

PDV Mathilda, district 5:

J'ouvre les yeux, mon premier réflexe est de chercher Tristan du regard, ignorant mon entourage, je l'aperçoit. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui nous séparent, heureusement, nous avons convenu d'un plan: je le rejoins à la corne d'abondance, prends le risque de lui chercher une arme et il me protège, nous serons alliés avec les carrières.

10... 9... 8...

Je me retourne vers Tristan, fléchis les jambes. Ma respiration est laborieuse, excitée.

Mon partenaire me lance un sourire encourageant.

3... 2... 1... 0.

Je reste immobile un instant de trop et les autres ont déjà sauter de leur plaque.

Tout ceux qui m'entourent se précipitent vers la corne d'abondance, ramassant des armes.

Plus loin, une fille est couchée dans le sable, un couteau dans le cœur tandis que la fille du douze le lui retire. Partout les tributs cours, cherchant à s'échapper. Je me colle à Tristan, le suivant à la trace. Personne ne nous porte attention, ni les carrières, ni les autres tributs.

Tristan se baisse brusquement et je m'arrête avec surprise, lui tombant presque dessus, il se redresse immédiatement et me montre une épée, à un dizaine de mètres.

- Va y, dit il joyeusement, je ne me pose aucune question et sprinte jusqu'à l'épée; je la lui ramène.

- Parfait, murmure t-il, un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

Il me prend la main avec réconfort et m'amène avec lui. Les combats commencent déjà à s'épuiser. Maria, la fille du 12 se tient à l'entrée de la corne d'abondance et menace tout ceux qui font mine de s'approcher de trop près, elle salut Tristan de le tète et reporte son attention sur notre entourage, cherchant surement les tributs ennemis des yeux. Un cris retentit derrière moi mais je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir ce qui c'est passé.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire? Demande Maria sans nous regarder.

- Oui, répond simplement Tristan.

Je les regarde, curieuse de cette question énigmatique. Tristan lâche ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, murmure t-il calmement, je veux survivre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais je n'ai pas la chance de finir ma phrase, ni de la commencer d'ailleurs, car il me plante son épée dans le cœur sans une once d'hésitation. Un instant je reste debout, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il vient de faire, je ne ressent pas encore la douleur, mais le répit ne dure pas.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve je m'écroule dans le sable, mes jambes deviennent molles, mes bras ne me répondent plus. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je baisse les yeux, regardant l'épée que Tristan m'a plantée dans le ventre, le sang sort de ma plaie en petits filets délicats. Je regarde Tristan avec incompréhension.

Il... Il vient de me... Tuer?

Lui?

Mon partenaire de district?

La personne en qui j'avais confiance?

Il se baisse au dessus de moi, retire l'épée de ma plaie, et lentement, presque tendrement, il passe sa main sur mon visage, fermant mes paupières. Le monde se ferme, devenant inatteignable.

Alors que ma vie s'éclipse, je me souviens des paroles de ma meilleure amie, à la moisson...

"Surtout ne fait pas confiance à Tristan... Il est manipulateur."

PDV Mélanie, district 10:

Je déglutis péniblement, quand je suis arrivée dans l'arène j'ai crue entré dans un four, j'ai du mal à respirer car je ne supporte pas la chaleur, je viens du district 10 et chez moi il fait presque tout le temps froid... Le gong retentit, je reste quelques secondes de trop sur ma plaque, me demandant que faire, la corne d'abondance ou la fuite? J'ai hésité trop longtemps, je vois une fille se diriger vers moi, la fille du 1 je crois, c'est une montagne de muscle, face à elle je n'ai aucune chance, je prends la fuite.

Je sens quelqu'un me tirer par les cheveux alors que je cours du plus vite que je peux, je me retourne et avec horreur découvre que c'est la tribut du 1 qui me poursuit depuis dix minutes qui se trouve derrière moi, elle me fait tomber et fait glisser un couteau près de ma gorge, m'entaillant lentement, me disant en même temps:

- Tu as crue pouvoir t'enfuir? Maintenant que je t'ai, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te tuer, tu va finir par hurler et me supplier de t'achever...

Je réprime des cris de douleurs, cette fille est une vraie folle, me laissant la gorge entaillée elle s'attaque à mes poignets et mes bras, n'y tenant plus je me mets à hurler, elle continue sa torture et plus je hurle, plus elle me torture. Tout un coup je sens une douleur plus vive que les autres, pas loin de mes yeux... La fille retire son arme. Puis plus rien...

PDV Gabin district 6:

Je suis dans l'arène, il fait chaud, tout est jaune, or, rouge, je suis habitué à la chaleur.

Je me demande si je dois courir à la corne d'abondance ou partir loin du bain de sang, je ne sais pas... depuis que j'ai été choisis pour les Hunger Games le monde c'est effondré pour moi, je veux mourir, maintenant, de toutes façons je ne survivrai pas deux jours. Comme un automate je fais un pas, puis deux... Le compte à rebours viens de commencer, je descends de ma plate forme, je meure.

Je suis mort sans souffrance, sans douleur, une mort rapide...

J'ai fait exploser des mines en descendant de ma plaque avant les autres.

PDV Thierry district 8:

Je suffoque, il fait chaud, je sens mes poumons chercher de l'air, il n'y en a pas assez...

Le gong retentit, je cours aussi vite que je peux, je ne cours pas longtemps, je ne peux pas, je suis trop vite essoufflé, trop faible pour survivre, j'envie le gars du 6 qui s'est fait exploser par les mines, j'aurais du faire pareille, je regrette maintenant, je vais mourir, si ce n'est pas tué par un autre tribut je mourrais de soif ou de faim.

Je ne suis pas loin de la corne d'abondance, les combats font rage, j'entends des cris de douleurs, des râles, des hurlement, je sens la terreur, j'ai peur, je me met à pleurer...

Je me dirige vers la corne d'abondance, en marchant, je suis vidé de mes forces, je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer, je suis un faible, une fillette. J'entend un bruit derrière moi puis un cris de douleur, je vois la fille du 1 massacrer un tribut, on ne distingue même plus ses traits tellement elle saigne.

Je décide de marcher, je vais au hasard, j'attends...

J'attends quoi? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus.

Je vois le gars du 4 venir vers moi en courant, je ne fait pas un geste pour l'éviter, la suite ce passe au ralentit, il s'approche, vise et tire, je me retrouve avec un trident planté dans mon torse, me transperçant de part en part, je vais mourir, douloureusement...

J'agonise tendit que le tribut retire son trident de mon corps, je meure quelques minutes après, dans d'atroces souffrances, ces minutes sont pour moi des heures, la douleur est insupportable, je lâche prise...

PDV Marine, district 11:

Je cours, il fait chaud, j'ignore la chaleur, je veux survivre, pour mes parents, pour mes amis, pour mon district, je veux aussi survivre pour moi, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune, nous sommes tous trop jeunes, mais là c'est eux ou moi...

Je cours du plus vite que je peux, tout à coup quelque chose m'écrase au sol, je hurle, je crois que j'ai des os brisés, je relève la tète pour apercevoir la fille du 1, elle est couverte de sang, je pense que se n'est pas le sien... Je ne m'étonnerai pas si elle avait massacré sa victime précédente, comment vais-je finir? La fille m'en donne la réponse, avec un sourire sadique elle me roue de coups, je ne les comptes plus, je hurle, je hurle, elle frappe de plus en plus fort, je ne résisterai pas très longtemps. Voyant que je suis a bout de forces elle me frappe une dernière fois, plus forte que les autres puis me taillades les veines du poignet droit, elle me laisse dans cet état, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir, je reste la, immobile...

Je ne suis toujours pas morte après cinq minutes de souffrance, je respire de plus en plus difficilement, à coté de moi une marre de sang s'étend, mes forces me manque. Mon dernier souvenir est destiné à ma famille, mon district, mes amis, à ceux que je ne reverrai plus, je ne souffre plus, je vais mourir devant tout Panem, ce n'est pas grave, vingt deux autres mourrons après moi, il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant. Je rend mon dernier soupir après dix minutes d'agonisation.

* * *

Voila! j'attends des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bisous...


	6. 6 Deuxième journée

Coucou, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui!

C'est un passage très calme, pas de violence aujourd'hui, après la "boucherie" qui c'est déroulée au bain de sang, un peu de repos pour nos pauvres tributs...

Je vous laisse lire...

* * *

PDV Maria:

Maxence grogne de douleur et je tourne la tête, dégoûtée, hier au bain de sang il c'est brisé la main en se battant avec un autre tribut, sa main est complètement inutilisable, Clarisse est en train de s'en occuper mais il n'y as pas grand chose à faire. Mis à part l'enrouler de pansements et lui dire de faire bien attention. Je pense que même un médicament ultra moderne du Capitole ne pourrait pas guérir cette blessure. Il ne pourra se servir d'un seule main durant les jeux, ça s'annonce mal pour lui.

Un parachute atterrit à coté de lui, il se lève d'un bond, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

**- C'est pour toi? Lui demande Clarisse.**

**- Ce sont les couleurs de mon district, tu crois que c'est pour Julie peut être?**

Clarisse hausse les épaules, dans le parachute il découvre un nécessaire de soin complet pour soigner sa main, je lui lance un regard et reporte mon attention sur une pierre devant moi, il a reçut un parachute? Mais qu'attendent les autres sponsors pour nous? C'est vrai qu'il est le plus blessé mais quand même.

**- On fait quoi maintenant? Demande Maxi, se détournant de Maxence et se remettant à faire les cent pas, pratiquement sa seule action depuis le bain de sang, à part manger et dormir.**

Il n'est pas le seul. J'ai de la difficulté à rester immobile plus de cinq minutes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de faire quelque chose, mais en meme temps j'aimerai que rien ne bouge, pas de tuerie, pas de douleur, pas de mort.

Hier ce sont Tristan, Maxi et Clarisse qui ont dut déplacé les morts pour que les hovercrafts viennent chercher les cadavres, l'odeur du sang et de la décomposition au soleil devenait insupportable, et comme Maxence plus tôt j'avais une forte envie de vomir toute l'horreur et la terreur de la journée, je n'ai tuée qu'une seule personne, et j'ai vue des corps méconnaissables, complètements défigurés.

On a beau dire que je suis une carrière, je suis loin de l'être.

**" - Maria?"**

Je relève la tête, surprise. Tristan se tient à ma gauche. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

**"- Ça va?**

**- Ça pourrait aller mieux, avouai-je.**

**- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, murmure t-il doucement en hochant la tête.**

**- Tu t'en veux? Pour ta partenaire.**

**- C'était une fille gentille, dit t-il sans vraiment répondre à ma question.**

**- C'est nous qui te l'avions demandé, tu as fait sa pour survivre, dis-je."**

Il secoue la tête et tourne son regard vers le ciel.

**"- Non je le savais, depuis le début, je pensais que vous me le demanderiez. Je savais que je la condamnerait à mort en lui parlant.**

**- Alors tu t'en veux?**

**- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis triste que sa famille et mon district m'ai vue posé cet acte.**

**Je hoche la tète. Je peux comprendre, je crois.**

**- Quelqu'un m'écoute ou je parle dans le vide? Nous demande Maxi en se plantant devant nous.**

**- Quoi?**

**- J'ai dit: On fait quoi maintenant?**

**- Je sais pas moi... Dis-je avec fatigue. Tu propose quoi?**

**- On devrait partir d'ici, on est en plain désert, se que je propose c'est que quelques personnes partent en repérage pour voir si il y a un coin d'ombre pendant que trois autres restent ici pour surveiller les provisions."**

PDV Tristan, district 5:

Ça fait deux heures que nous marchons, le groupe discute joyeusement, nous sommes en ce moment dans une foret, les arbres sont serrés entre eux et nous devons nous servir de nos épées pour couper les lianes, ronces qui nous bloquent le passage. Je ne participe pas à la conversation des carrières, préférant me concentrer sur mes pieds. Soudain Joris me demande:

**" - Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as fait à l'évaluation."**

Je souris, me remémorant la réaction des juges alors que je me suis calmement allongé sur un matelas, me contentant de leur parler. J'ai dit mes plans par rapport aux tributs, ce que j'avais deviné d'eux rien qu'en les observant. Ce que je pouvais faire avec ces connaissances. J'ai ensuite rapporté mon attention sur les juges, j'ai dit des choses sur eux que je savais rien qu'en remarquant les détails. Ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment, ce qu'ils pensaient de moi... Ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour qu'ils me disent que c'était assez.

**" - Je les ai impressionnés, dis-je froidement.**

** - Toujours aussi mystérieux, bougonne t-il en détournant les yeux.**

** - Si je ne l'était pas j'aurais été tué depuis longtemps."**

Une grimace mécontente traverse son visage puis il s'éloigne, allant rejoindre les autres carrières pour discuter.

PDV Maxence, district 1:

Maria refait mon pansement à la main, je grimace de douleur, j'ai la main transpercée, c'est le gars du 10 qui m'a fait sa, il à pris un sac d'aillleur. Je suis resté à la corne d'abondance avec Maria et Clarisse, je m'entends bien avec elle, beaucoup mieux qu'avec Julie, cette fille va rapidement se faire tuer, elle est seule et elle ne réfléchi pas, le seul atout qu'elle a c'est sa force. Une voie me tire de mes réflexions:

**" - Alors, répond Max, me dit Clarisse.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Est-ce que tu veux manger!**

**- Ah... J'avais pas entendu, oui, je veux bien manger.**

**- Cool! Des boites de conserves sa te va? De tout façon tu peux pas dire non parce qu'il n'y a presque que sa.**

**- Dommage...**

**- Pas grave, j'espère que les sponsors vont nous aider.**

**- Ben oui, c'est évident, on fait une équipe choc, dit Maria, se rajoutant à la conversation.**

**- Ouais, sa c'est vrai!**

**- Allez venez manger!**

**- Oui Mômann!"**

Nous nous installons et mangeons en parlant de tout et de rien, le sujet dévie sur les personnes que nous n'aimons pas dans notre alliance. Clarisse n'a pas confiance en Tristan, tout comme moi, il a tué sa partenaire sans aucuns scrupules, Maria aime bien tout le monde.

PDV Maxi, district 4:

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par l'hymne du Capitole, qui semble résonner dans toute l'arène. C'est un peu comme une casserole qui tomberait sur du carrelage dans une pièce vide mais en plus mélodieux. Tout les soirs à minuit, ce même hymne est rediffusé dans l'arène, en même temps que le sceau du Capitole qui s'affiche dans le ciel. Puis finissent par arriver les visages des tributs morts en ce deuxième jour des jeux, eux aussi projeté dans le ciel qui en est illuminé, aujourd'hui sont mortes trois personnes, la fille du district 6, celles du 7 et Anais, la fille du du 2, elle et son partenaire n'ont pas fait équipe avec nous. Ensuite viennent les garçons du 7 et du 11.

Nous ignorons comment ils sont morts, en allant repéré un coin d'ombre mes alliés n'ont vu personne. Il y a deux semaines je n'aurait jamais imaginé tuer quelqu'un, pourtant je l'ai fait, j'ai tué le gars du 8, je me revoie encore lui enfoncer mon trident dans le cœur, je le revoie s'écrouler au sol dans un nuage de sable, il fait maintenant parti des gens dont la famille est désespéré, il fait parti des personnes qui n'ont eu aucune chance de survivre dans ces jeux et qui y sont allés, pour trouver la mort...

* * *

Voila! Bien ou bien? Non je rigole, j'attends les commentaires!

Merci d'avance!


	7. 7 Troisième journée

Voila un nouveau petit chapitre, (je suis désolé de n'avoir pas publié plus tôt, mais j'avais une longue coupure d'internet), quelques petites reviews (constructives) me feraient vraiment très plaisir car j'ai beaucoup de "vues" mais pas vraiment de commentaires, je remercie Peetniss et je vous laisse lire!

* * *

PDV Joris:

Je suis réveillé par une forte averse qui s'abat sur le désert, enfin, de l'eau... Quand je tente de mettre ma main dessous pour en goutter je suis brûlé à vif et retire ma main rapidement...

PDV Maria:

Un hurlement me tire de mon sommeil, en face de moi, je vois Joris, le bras en sang, Clarisse et Maxi sont déjà au près de lui, je me lève et me précipite pour le soigner, je l'entends murmurer:

**"C'est la pluie, fait gaffe elle brûle.**

**C'est ça... De l'eau qui brûle, le feu sa mouille peut être? C'est Tristan qui a dit cette connerie, je réplique:**

**Ta gueule, on est dans les jeux là, pas dans nos districts, de toute façon ta qu'à sortir pour tester si tu veux!**

**Nan c'est bon, désolé Joris.**

**Pas grave..."**

Ce mec ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur ce qui nous arrive, il ce plaint consentement, il ne ce rend pas compte que certains tributs sont beaucoup plus mal en point que nous? Nous ne sommes qu'au troisième jour des jeux et il me gave déjà...

_Voyons ce que font les autres tributs..._

PDV Julie, district 1:

Je me trouve dans la foret, depuis que je suis dans les jeux je sens que je viens de passer un tournent décisif dans ma vie, je vais survivre et rapporter la gloire à mon district et à ma famille, je SUIS une gagnante, pas comme les deux du 12, ils sont faible, je suis prête à parier que dans deux jours ils sont morts. En quittant le bain de sang je me suis installée dans un arbre et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester mis à part une intervention des juges ou si un tribut se pointe dans MON territoire! Au bain de sang je me suis rendu compte que j'ai tuer, pour la première fois, j'ai aimé ça, j'ai aimé faire souffrir des gens, les faire hurler et me supplier, puis au dernier moment les tuer. Hier j'ai tué aussi: j'ai tué le gars du 7 et la fille du 6, je les ai torturé, comme je l'ai fait avec les autres, je vais le faire à tout les tributs que je croise, sans aucune exception, aucune...

Je suis une gagnante...

PDV Alexandre district 2:

Hier ma partenaire de district est morte, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu son portrait s'afficher dans le ciel... Je veux gagner, pour ma famille, pour mon district, et puis... Pour elle...

PDV Thomy, district 3:

Manon... Je ne sais pas ou elle est, nous nous sommes séparé au bain de sang, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis et sn portrait ne s'est pas affiché dans le ciel, elle n'est pas morte, elle va survivre, elle doit vivre, je l'aime...

PDV Manon, district 3:

Je suis morte de fatigue, à ce rythme la je vais crever demain c'est sur, il faut que je retrouve mon partenaire de district, avec lui je serai en sécurité, il ne me fera aucun mal, il m'à dit qu'il m'aimait, pfff... je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai mais c'est mon dernier espoir.

Je veux survivre.

_PDV Clara, district 9:_

Je suis en sécurité, dans ses bras, mais dans les Hunger Games... Quand j'était dans mon district j'avais une réputation pas très nette... Les gens disaient que je changeais de petit copain comme de chemise, c'était vrai, je cherchais juste le bon... Maintenant c'est fait et je me retrouve dans les jeux.

Que pense les autres?

Que je joue un rôle?

Ce n'est pas vrai, je l'aime, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur...

Mais nous sommes dans les Hunger Games.

PDV Victor, district 9:

Comme elle a été facile à convaincre, elle est tellement bête, cette traînée crois vraiment que je l'aime, mon dieu... Nous sommes dans les jeux et elle me dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi... Elle ne ce rends pas compte que je l'utilise? Apparemment non, tant mieux, plus longtemps cela durera, mieux ce sera.

PDV Jean-Baptiste, district 10:

Je suis seul... Désespérément seul. Le seul point positif dans ces jeux c'est que si je meurt je n'aurait plus à revoir la face d'ivrogne de mon père, je suis sur qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de ma mort... Si je survit j'irai m'installer dans le village des vainqueurs, bien loin des pauvres, bien loin de la misère...

PDV Thomas, District 11:

Je suis vivant...

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un rêve, rien de plus. Je suis vivant et à peine blessé, j'ai juste une blessure à la jambe, ce n'est rien mais il ne faut juste pas que cela s'infecte...

_Revenons à l'alliance des carrières..._

PDV Clarisse:

Nous déménageons petit à petit nos affaires dans une grande clairière dans la foret, ce sera presque terminé, bientôt nous pourrons nous reposer...

PDV Maxence:

Le bras de Joris était mal en point, il avait une grosse partie de la main brûlée et le reste ensanglanté, heureusement les sponsors sont la pour nous soutenir, nous avons eu quelques petits cadeaux et des boites de secours pour toutes nos blessures...

Je veux survivre...

Comme tout les monde, mais je me dit que je commence à apprécier ceux de notre alliance et que je ne pourrais jamais les tuer...

Je suis un carrière mais je me suis tout de même attaché à eux.

PDV Maxi:

Nous sommes installés dans une petite clairière dans la foret, il n'y as pas eu de morts aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un ne meurt pas demain nous pouvons craindre à une petite intervention des juges...

Nous nous tenons prêts à toutes éventualités, prêts pour survivre, pour gagner...

* * *

Je comte sur vous tous pour les com's!

Maria :D


	8. 8 Quatrième et Cinquième jours

**C**oucou pour un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, je remercie ma correctrice: ""Peetniss" qui a dut lire mon texte bourré de fautes d'orthographes..

Encore merci et je vous laisse lire.

Ha... Avant que j'oublie, vous pouvez me mettre une review?

S'il vous plait?

Un toute petite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 8: Quatrième et cinquième jour dans l'arène..._**

_**Quatrième jour:**_

PDV Julie, District Un:

Je me réveille, c'est le troisième jour dans l'arène, je suis toujours dans mon arbre, je n'ai pas bougé depuis hier. Aujourd'hui, il fait aussi beau qu'hier, quoi que je crois qu'il ai plu dans le désert.

Tout à coup, les oiseaux s'arrêtent de chanter, je tends l'oreille.

Des voix...

Quelqu'un parle, je vais pouvoir tuer...

Encore une fois, puis je les vois, Eux...

Et elle...

Elle, cette fille qui m'a ridiculisée alors que j'étais censée briller.

J'étais censée avoir tous les sponsors mais à cause d'elle je n'ai rien eu...

Rien.

Mise à part cette miche de pain qui venait de mon district.

Je vais la tuer en premier, elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde, je vaux mieux que ça.

Je vais la faire souffrir puis ensuite ce sera au tour des autres.

**"Ho! tiens, un oiseau dans son arbre, dit une voix masculine.**

**Mais ce ne serait pas notre chère Julie?"**

Maxence...

**" Mais si, tu ne la reconnais pas? Moi je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, au fait, fais gaffe, tu n'es pas très douée **

**au parcours d'obstacles alors dans un arbre tu devrais faire attention..."**

Maria...

**"Je vais te tuer! Approches si tu oses, attends que je descende!"**

Puis après tout s'enchaîne très vite, je me sens basculer de l'arbre puis tomber, je ferme les yeux...

Ma tête me fait mal, je souffre.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple jeu.

Je n'aurais pas dût vouloir ramener l'honneur et la gloire chez moi.

J'aurais essayé au moins.

Mais j'en ai payé le prix de ma vie...

PDV Maria:

Elle tombe, elle tombe et j'entends ses os se briser, je les entends craquer, je vois son visage se déformer par la haine et la douleur. Une marre de sang se forme rapidement autour d'elle.

Elle est morte.

Je n'ai pas de regrets.

Les jeux c'est chacun pour soi, du moins ça finira ainsi, les deux derniers tributs vont devoir s'entre tuer pour gagner.

Pour gagner la vie "sauve", les derniers survivants devront se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Voila ce que nous fait vivre le Capitole, chaque année...

Chaque année, il y a vingt-trois familles ruinées.

Vingt-trois familles brisées et un "vainqueur", un "survivant" qui devra vivre sa vie dans la gloire et la richesse.

Ce même "gagnant" devra vivre sa vie avec le poids des meurtres qu'il a commis, des vies qu'il a enlevé ou même, des horreurs qu'il a vu.

Une voix me sort de ma rêverie:

**" - On fait quoi ? Je vais pas rester là, à regarder un cadavre moi !"**

C'est encore Tristan qui a dit ça...

**"Tu peux pas la fermer? C'est pas juste un cadavre, c'était notre principale ennemie et ma partenaire de District, réplique aussitôt Maxence.**

**Et alors? C'était une connasse !"**

Une claque retentit puis un long silence s'ensuit, personne ne dit mot.

**"C'était peut- être une connasse comme tu dis, mais c'était aussi un être humain, quelqu'un vient de perdre la vie aujourd'hui et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'insulter ? Tu n'as donc aucune pitié ? Fermes la maintenant ! On en a tous ras le bol de tes commentaires bidons.**

**C'est bon, je me tais...**

**Ça vaut mieux pour toi."**

_**Cinquième jour:**_

PDV Maxi:

Je suis réveillé par un tremblement et je remarque que tout le monde dort, nous nous sommes endormis et personne n'a prit la peine de prendre la garde pendant la nuit. Une secousse plus forte que les autres réveille Joris, je me mets à secouer les autres pour les réveiller:

**" Bougez vous ! Je crois qu'il y a un tremblement de terre, nous devons partir ! Comme nous avons déjà **

**remplis des sacs nous devons juste prendre quelques affaires en plus, allez levez vous ! "**

Le autres me regardent avec des yeux ronds, c'est vrai qu'il fait encore nuit, le soleil se lève à peine, mais aussi tôt qu'ils ressentent la secousse suivante, ils commencent tous à se lever et nous faisons nos bagages pour partir loin d'ici, je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud.

PDV Joris:

**" - Courez!**

**Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Faut qu'on parte d'ici, allez! On y va!**

**Un volcan...**

**Nous avons dormi sur un volcan.**

**Je me disais qu'il faisait chaud ce matin."**

Le volcan est en éruption, tout le monde va bien mais, nous allons bientôt devoir nous reposer, J'espère que nous ne croiserons pas de tributs.

Un coup de canon retentit..

**"Un de moins a tuer.**

**Une personne de morte en plus.**

**C'est bon, on s'arrête je suis crevée.**

**Ouais moi aussi.**

**Haaaa! Les filles...**

**Mais ferme la.**

**Ça va, je rigolais ! Déstressez les filles."**

Max est très blagueur, et il embête tout le temps les filles. Elles ont compris que c'était pour rire et le

prennent plutôt bien.

**"Bon c'est pas tout, mais, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a échappé au volcan ?**

**Heu... On peut marcher jusqu'à trouver un coin sympa pour s'installer et on en profite pour voir si on trouve des tributs.**

**Bonne idée Tristan.**

**Ouais... faut chasser aussi, pour pas trop puiser dans nos réserves.**

**Joris à raison, allez en route !**

**Déjà ? Mais je suis fatiguée moi...**

**Maria !"**

PDV Clarisse:

Nous avons marché toute la matinée après l'épisode du volcan.

En ce moment, nous chassons, mais ce n'est pas un lapin ou un cerf que je trouve, moi, non, c'est un tribut qui essaye de m'étrangler par derrière. Aussitôt je riposte, ayant mon harpon sur moi je donne des coups à l'aveugle derrière moi, un cri de douleur se fait entendre et la force qui me tenait lâche prise, sans plus de cérémonie je tue mon adversaire.

C'était le carrière du deux, celui qui n'avait pas fait équipe avec nous et dont la partenaire est morte si je ne

me trompe pas.

Un de moins...

_"Flash Back"_

_PDV Alexandre, District deux:_

_J'entends des bruits de pas, ils sont très légers, comme si la personne craignait de faire du bruit, puis je la vois... _

_C'est la fille du quatre, elle est dos à moi. Où sont ses alliés? Ils ne doivent pas être loin, si je le fait rapidement, je peux la tuer, je peux l'étrangler, j'ai été élevé pour ça..._

_Je m'élance, je lui enserre le cou de mes bras, mais elle se sert de son harpon pour me faire lâcher prise en me donnant des coups à l'aveugle, mon bras s'est entaillé, je lâche prise, crie de douleur et je tombe à terre._

_Elle me tue..._

_Je ne gagnerai pas._

_Je vais rentrer chez moi …_

_Dans une boite en carton..._

_Désolé._

_Désolé de n'avoir pas su rapporter l'honneur et l'argent dans mon district._

_Papa, maman, ne pleurez pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine..._

_Adieu..._

_Mon canon sonne._

PDV Maria:

Un autre coup de canon.

Les gens ne doivent pas manquer de spectacle, le volcan, puis les deux morts.

Tout ça en une seule journée.

Deux morts...

Je suis sortie de mes rêveries (encore une fois) en voyant Clarisse venir vers moi.

**"Je viens de tuer le tribut du deux.**

**Un de moins.**

**Une famille de plus détruite.**

**Pas faux."**

Nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, les autres sont partis chasser, j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.

**"J'ai été entraînée toute ma vie à tuer, pourtant, je ne supporte pas l'idée d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un.**

**C'est normal, ce n'est pas humain, le Capitole n'est pas humain.**

**Maria...**

**Quoi !? Personne que j'aime ne m'attend à la maison, ma mère ne me trouve pas assez parfaite, la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu d'elle c'est "ne nous fais pas honte", je peux dire ce que je veux sur le Capitole, si il me tue, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Et ton père?**

**Mon père... J'ai dû lui parler un vingtaine de fois dans ma vie, en dehors de mes entraînements pour les jeux, il prend toujours le parti de ma mère.**

**Je suis désolée.**

**Et toi?**

**Moi ? Mes parents m'ont envoyée au centre d'entraînements dès quatre ans au cas où je serai choisie, ils ont eu raison...**

**Oui..."**

**"Alors, on discute les filles?**

**Ben... Qui a parlé ?"**

Je ne connais pas cette voix, nous relevons la tête et nous trouvons nez à nez avec le géant du District Dix.

**"Tu veux quoi?**

**Vous tuez, on est aux Hunger Games là !**

**Ouais on sait...**

**Vous attendez quoi pour vous battre ?!**

**Rien... On ne se battra pas.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**On a pas besoin de se battre avec toi pour te tuer, admire."**

D'un geste sec et rapide je lui envoie un couteau que j'avais caché dans ma botte, Clarisse lui

plante son harpon dans le ventre en même temps que moi.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

PDV Maxi:

Quand Joris et moi rentrons d'une chasse infructueuse nous découvrons un cadavre non loin de filles.

**"Heu... C'est quoi ça? Demande Joris.**

**Ben le gars du dix, il nous a rendu une petite visite pendant votre absence, ça se voit non ? Lui répond Maria.**

**Ouais... Il vous a blessé?**

**Non, on a pas bougé d'ici pour le tuer.**

**Hein?**

**Ben on a lancé un couteau quoi...**

**Ah. Ok.**

**Justement, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là toi et Joris, vous pouvez l'emmener autre part, on est pas assez fortes.**

**Ho les filles, j'te jure!**

**Ferme la!**

**Ok ok ok, on va dire nos blagues plus loin.**

**C'est ça, allez!"**

Nous partons débarrasser le cadavre quand un cri retentit, puis, plus rien...

PDV Thomas, District Onze:

Ils sont derrière moi, je cours aussi vite que je peux, je ne veux pas mourrir.

Pas maintenant.

Je reçois un couteau dans l'omoplate.

Je hurle.

Ils arrêtent de me suivre, quelque chose à attirer leur attention.

Ma blessure n'est pas grave mais elle me fait souffrir, surtout que je ne peux pas la voir.

Je veux rentrer chez moi ...

J'en ai marre de ces stupides jeux ...

PDV Tristan:

Nous courrons après un tribut, je suis avec Maxence.

**"Laisse le Tristan, on est trop éloigné du camp.**

**Ok, de toute façon il va mourir.**

**Ouais... Il faut qu'on revienne avec les autres, la nuit va tomber.**

**Heureusement qu'on a des lunettes de nuit, ça nous permettra d'y voir clair.**

**On les a pas.**

**Pardon ?**

**C'est Joris et Maxi qui les ont.**

**Et merde ...**

**Ok, on se grouille.**

**Ouais. On y va !"**

Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord.

Je pourrais le tuer, là, tout de suite.

Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Du moins pas tout de suite, sinon, les autres vont me demander ce qui lui est arrivé.

Et je serais mort.

PDV Maxence:

Perdus ...

Nous sommes perdus.

Voila trois heures que nous marchons sans retrouver une seule trace de notre chemin.

Je suis sûr que les juges y sont pour quelque chose, ils ont dû effacer les traces de notre passage ou changer la disposition de la forêt.

Tout à coup j'entends des cris ...

**"Maxence ! Tristan !, nous crient des voix.**

**On est là!**

**Je les entends, c'est eux!**

**Ils sont là!"**

Deux minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons nos compagnons, nous avons eu chaud.

PDV Clarisse:

Maxence et Tristan ne sont pas rentrés, voila trois heures qu'ils sont partis, les autres aussi commencent à s'agiter.

**"Il faut qu'on les appelle, mais on peut pas se permettre de se séparer!**

**Maxence!**

**Tristan!**

**Maxencccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Bordel, faut crier plus fort!**

**Et les autres tributs?**

**Ils ne sont pas assez forts, ni face à eux, ni face à nous.**

**Maxence! Tristan!**

**On est la! nous répondent deux personnes.**

**Ils sont là ...**

**Je les entends c'est eux.**

**Ils sont là !"**

Retrouvés, sains et saufs ...

Trois tributs morts aujourd'hui :

La fille du District trois, et les gars du District deux et dix.

Les gens du Capitole ont étés servis au moins...

* * *

**Les Tributs survivants:**

**Maxence, District Un.**

**Maxi, District Quatre.**

**Clarisse, District Quatre.**

**Tristan, District Cinq.**

**Victor, District Neuf.**

**Clara, District Neuf.**

**Thomas: District Onze.**

**Maria, District Douze.**

**Joris, District Douze.**

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, commentaire? Pas commentaire?

Oui? Non?

Non? Oui?

Bon...

a+!


End file.
